Problem: Express $0.06$ as a fraction.
The number $0$ is in the tenths place, so we have zero tenth Zero tenth can be written as $\dfrac{0}{10}$ The number $6$ is in the hundredths place, so we have six hundredth Six hundredth can be written as $\dfrac{6}{100}$ Add the two parts together. $\dfrac{0}{10} + \dfrac{6}{100}$ $= \dfrac{0}{100} + \dfrac{6}{100}$ $= \dfrac{6}{100}$